From the Documents of Babs Gordon
by Alli Wayne
Summary: It's been years since I've looked at these, it's a journal type thing I kept from the time I was sixteen until I was twenty-two and unfortunate things occured. I hope someone gets a kick out of these. So much has changed it's unbelievable.
1. August 7th

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Batgirl, or any of the DC heroes. Though I still kind of wish they'd hire me. Anything beyond this point is Barbara's point of view.

**Author's Prelude: **It's been years since I've looked at any of these. I just recently found them on my hard drive, and I figured someone out there would be interested in reading. I think I have weekly entries from the time I was sixteen to I was about twenty-two and _things_ happened. Still, it's fun to look back on and see what I was thinking. So whoever reads these enjoy, and have fun with it. **  
><strong>

**August 7****th****, 2007**

**Entry One**

**3:07 AM**

Do you know those moments in time where you just want to go: What the hell just happened here? Yeah, Gotham City is filled with those. In all reality, any city with a Superhero is going to have moments like that. I mean can you just imagine what the person that first saw Batman was thinking. I bet you anything that he was thinking 'what the hell'; this was all before Batman knocked him out for robbing some poor woman.

Yeah I remember that, I overheard it on the news I was around eight. The pictures the police had on the news were _terrifying_. I mean, I don't know what the thug was on when he was describing Batman to the police, but just the thought that this half-man/half-bat creature could be flying around Gotham terrified the eight-year-old me.

Mind you, an actual _Man-Bat_ came around by the time I was thirteen and the nightmares returned. By then I had met Batman and had stared at him with this big green eyes when he snuck into my Dad's office. I think I declared to my Dad that night that I wanted to marry him.

Again, my Dad laughed at me. Nonetheless, Batman kept the nightmares from returning too often.

I think any teenager nowadays has a hard time remembering when Superheroes _weren't_ around. Maybe they're not lucky enough to live in a city with a local Superhero, but they know of them. They probably buy the merchandise too; I mean… who doesn't want a shirt with Superman's face on it? I know I do!

Living in Gotham City is definitely an experience, and it always has been. Especially being the Commissioner's daughter. You know getting kidnapped, threatened, having a boy in hot pants and pixie boots save you. It's an everyday thing. I _really_ need to get Robin's number or you know the big red telephone that has a direct line to Robin whenever I need to talk, or call for help because I'm a damsel-in-distress. Or just to ask him to meet me at the movies.

I mean seriously Hollywood… where do you come up with this crap? I've yet to see a red telephone come out of my dad's drawer in his office. Maybe I just don't hang around at the right times, or Dad has this 'Don't-show-Babs-the-red-telephone' rule that I don't know about. I should probably ask.

Back to the point of this entry: Gotham City is odd at some times. Actually since the appearance of Batman and his Rogue Gallery it's been odd. I mean someone is always out there making trouble in the weirdest and most disturbing ways. Last week, on the second, Two-Face performed _eight_ crimes dealing with the number two. I can't even list them all. Let's just say my Dad was busy that _whole_ day and I was left alone.

Dick didn't text me back, otherwise I would have been at the Wayne Manor hanging out with Dick and Alfred. No response usually means his busy or out of town. Bruce and Dick run all around the world, Dick's been going to Private School in New York City during the school year. He has his tight knit group of friends that he hangs out with.

It's Wally, Garth, Donna, and Roy if I remember correctly. I've only met them once, this summer actually. They're really nice, I can definitely see why Dick enjoys their company and are friends with them. Then again, Dick's sweet and charming, and I can see why they're _his_ friends as well.

I've known that boy so long it's crazy to think about sometimes.

Uh, right. Moving on.

Today was one of those days where I sat in my living room and listened to the police scanner most of the day. Just to hear what was going on, and if something 'went down' I could call my Dad and make sure everyone was alright. I mean today was just all around boring, there wasn't even a gas station robbery, and for Gotham that's just unnatural. I mean it's _Gotham City_ for the love of God!

Of course things just got even stranger when I turned on the news and heard Vicki Vale reporting. _"Just seconds ago Superman landed in Gotham City Park. At this time all he's said is 'I'm here to visit a friend'." _Then she went on some blather that every person that hasn't been living under a rock knows.

"_Batman and Superman's alliance has been out in the open for some time, since they founded the Justice League with fellow heroes: Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and several others back in 2005_. _The Hall of Justice is open to the public in Washington D.C." _ Hey, Vicki, try telling us something we don't already know.

I think Superman has a tendency to get everyone in a frazzle, because after that little announcement on the local news channel, you flip to _any_ channel after that and it was all breaking news headlines.

_Superman makes a visit to Gotham City!_

_Emergency Justice League meeting in Gotham City is going to take place. _

_Crisis in Gotham City! Batman can't handle it by himself anymore and has asked Superman to come help._

Last time I looked outside my window, Gotham City wasn't in a crisis. Really it's gotten better in the last few weeks, Batman's been locking up crazy villain after crazy villain. I'd reckon that more than half his rogue gallery is in Blackgate or Arkham. _Still_ you can't help but wonder what is going on out there and why Superman shows up in his cape and red undies glory without even a warning.

Maybe things are just boring in Metropolis and he came to hang out with Bats for a while. I don't even know, but I think today was one of those days when more than half of the population of Gotham is going: What the hell just happened? Why is Superman _here_?

I'll probably find out soon if Dad has a meeting with Bats and Pixie Boots about Superman being in the city. So far there's been nothing that he's told me about. It's three in the morning and Dad's still not home, and seeing as Bats doesn't like to come out until ridiculous times of the night, I bet he's having that meeting.

Or they're talking on that big red telephone in Dad's office. Whatever. If I find out anything I'll write some more, if not then I'll be with the rest of Gotham wondering why Supes is here.

Night Gotham.


	2. August 13th

**Author's Note: **Reviews already? Gosh, you guys are amazing. 3 I'm gonna be working on other stuff. If you like this, check out my other things. I'm about to start on my novelization of my script.

**August 13****th****, 2007**

**Entry Two **

**3:08 PM **

Maybe Dad's been trying to pretend that the Man of Steel isn't in Gotham, but he is. He's been flying around during the daytime, saving whoever needs saving. I don't know why he couldn't do this back in Metropolis, but he isn't. So whatever is happening is happening in Gotham or needs to be brought to Batman's attention.

Another note that's happened the last few days, I went over to the Wayne Manor just to hang out with Dick and Alfie. I gave them plenty of notice to make sure they were home, not busy, not having a party, etc. However when I came over I found out that Bruce's friend, Clark Kent, is in town for some kind of Journalism thing. Though I wasn't aware any kind of Journalism convention was even going on in Gotham, but apparently Wayne Enterprises is holding it.

Go figure, right.

Compared to the rest of Bruce's friends that I've met, Clark seems a little out of place. He's like everything chivalrous in one body. He also goes, 'Gosh' and has a silly smile. One of those silly smiles that just warms your heart and make you feel happy. I can tell that this Clark Kent fellow is a good guy.

But what's interesting is the two of them went off into the other room leaving me with Dick and Alfred. I excused myself to the bathroom for a moment, and tiptoed down the hallway and I heard something.

"Luthor is planning something Bruce. I don't know what but he's got Metropolis wrapped around his finger. They're oblivious to what he is…"

"They're not _oblivious_, they're just not fond of their favorite business man being called by Superman or the Justice League a criminal."

"It's not like we don't have proof."

My eyes literally were bugging out of my head. Clark said _we_, not _they,_ or _the JLA_. I mean what does that even mean? I mean… it could mean what I think it means. Bruce's friend from Metropolis comes out the same time as Superman goes to talk to Batman.

My brain is just overwhelmed at the moment. I couldn't go back to Dick and tell him what I heard. Because if Bruce is Batman that makes Dick the Hot Pants Wonder.

Again my brain is just like: woah.

If I was actually sharing this with others, I might y'know ask what you thought, but seeing as the only person that is getting to read this is me, myself, and I, I think I might just sit here for a couple days and think about it.


End file.
